War of wars
by bananabill
Summary: pokemon rise up against humanity
1. Chapter 1

War of Wars

Prologue

The year is 2043 and humanity has abandoned the training of Pokémon and has instead turned to forcing them to work for humans all over the Quintos region. Wild Pokémon do not exist they have all been hunted out and captured to be sold into the slave trade there are few lucky enough to escape the slavery and those that do are forced to breed and the offspring are then sold into the slave trade. For the past 80 years Pokémon have been treated as animals instead of equals.

Chapter 1

It was twelve and the sun was blazing directly overhead as 17 hacked away at the field of wheat that his master had said had to be harvested within the next week beside him number 21 worked tirelessly to help clear the wheat field before the day was out. 17 slowed his speed and eventually stopped hacking the wheat and signalled for 21 to do the same, 21 was a Quiladin he was skinny but that was due to the bare minimum diet that their master fed to them. 17 himself was a prinplup who was also underweight due to their masters diet however, what was left of him was pure muscle due to the daily routine of work that his master made him do day in and day out. 17 and 21 were sitting down in the field taking a break and cooling down from the over exertion of the days work they looked over to the opposite field to see their master forcing two ponyta to drag a heavy plough around the field, they cringed when their master whipped the ponyta every time that they stopped pulling the heavy piece of machinery. Flying above their master and the two unfortunate ponyta was a pidgeotto, whose job was to kill any bugs that were turned up in the freshly ploughed ground. 17 and 21 started to chat about how much better life would be if they just broke free and found a place with no humans to control them and the freedom to do what they want when they want. They were talking for so long that they didn't notice their master approaching whip in hand. 17 looked up at the hulking mass that was their master as he berated them and threatened severe punishment for disobeying orders and with that he raised his whip and cracked it down on 21's back again and again and as he did this he threatened 17 saying "next it's your turn". 17 could not bear to see his friend hurt and with that came an incontrollable rage that took over 17 and he felt this power that had suddenly just awoken inside of him. He felt as if he could take on the world and then came a blinding light, the light was so bright that it took the farmers mind off the violent whipping that he was giving 21 and stared at 17 gobsmacked as to what was happening before his very eyes. 17 felt his body growing and changing however instead of hurting it felt good it felt as if he was somehow getting stronger. At this point the light stopped and 17 saw his master staring intently at him saw in his eyes the plans that he had for 17 and then his master raised his whip. 17 felt inside that he had to do something and as he brought down the whip 17 moved so quick that even he was astounded by his new found speed, and cleaved his masters whip hand clean off. His master paled and started to scream and with this scream it finally dawned on 17 what exactly had just happened. 17 looked over to 21 who was standing there after just using a quick synthesis to heal the cuts that were a result of the violent whipping he had just been given. As their master let out his final cry all the other Pokémon of the farm rushed to see what the commotion was. One by one the Pokémon of the farm started to show up first it was the pidgeotto, then the ponyta twins and finally a little chimchar who had run all the way from the apple orchard where it had been forced to pick apples all day. They all stood around their master and started to talk about how they would all be punished for this. They all stopped talking as 17 grabbed their masters arm and dragged him over to where the ponyta twins were standing all the while there master was pleading them to stop and leave him alone. With a sudden jerk 17 shoved the bloody stump into one of the ponytas burning manes. Their master screamed as his hand was slowly cauterised, 17 pulled the hand out and doused it with some water to cool it down and sooth the farmers pain. Then he turned to the motley crowd gathered around him and to them he said " today I am leaving this farm I am fed up with the way we are treated all of you are welcome to follow me where I am going I do not know but I can assure the journey will be a lot better than being stuck here". One by one the pokemon stepped forward and said that they would go with 17. Then out of the wheat came a deep gruff voice growling "you are not leaving this farm, at least not alive anyway", and with that out stepped the farmers houndoom that was as wicked as his master was, it was houndooms job to make sure that any pokemon that tried to run away either made it back to the farm or were killed. The houndoom growled through his teeth and looked dead at 17 and said "you hurt my master now I hurt you" and with that the houndoom launched itself at 17, However houndoom did not make it to 17 as one of the pontya twins stepped in and kicked the houndoom in the ribs breaking several of them. Houndoom landed in a slumped heap growling ad bearing its teeth towards the ponyta, ponyta walked slowly towards the houndoom, it was at this point that 17 noticed that the ponytas mane was a blue flame instead of his sisters red flame. The ponyta was now standing over the wounded houndoom, it was then that the ponyta reared up and stomped on the houndooms head caving in its skull. Blood spattered everywhere as well as pieces of brains that had gone flying out of the houndooms head as it was stomped on so hard. The houndooms eyes were now outside of its skull lying in the dirt connected by only two thin nerves. Suddenly the blue ponyta was taken over in an astoundingly blinding light and 17 could see that the ponytas body was undergoing changes, that he himself had undergone just 30 minutes ago, and when the light faded the ponyta was now a spectacular stallion of a rapidash with a ghost grey flame mane. It was then that 17 thanked the ponyta for risking its life to save his and the rapidash replied "you risked yours to save us and free us from the farmer I was just repaying the favour". 17 then said "we need to leave now, however I want to leave no traces of this place I do not want any more of our fellow pokemon being put to work as slaves here for a very long time, torch the place", and with that the ponyta, rapidash and chimchar set about torching the house, fields and orchards.

3 Page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The heat from the fire that was blazing behind them was intense 17 could feel the sweat dripping from his brow he could hear the crackling of the burning farm house as it was engulfed in flames. 17 turned to the motley crew assembled before him and said "it's time to leave" and with that he turned and started to walk away when all of a sudden there came a blood curdling cry from inside the burning farm. 17 turned to look back at the farm and that's when he realised that they had left the farmer in the field when they had started to raze the farm. Without a second glance 17 coated himself in a vale of water and took off like a jet barrelling head first into the flame leaving nothing but a smouldering path of ash heading straight towards the direction of the farmers screams. 17 reached the farmer and saw that his skin had been completely charred and burned and he was still burning however 17 soon put an end to that when he doused the farmer with a quick water gun. 17 gently picked up their ex master and carried him to the edge of the farm where they left him lying on the ground propped up on a tree. 17 then turned to his group and when he spoke he spoke fast and seriously "we need to move fast and silently 21 you ride the ponyta, chimchar the pidgeotto and I'll ride rapidash ok let's go" and with that they headed north towards the mountains of the Quintos region. They rode for the day and only slowed down when they found a suitable spot to spend the night, it was high up in the mountains in a clearing that would be hard for any humans to follow. The clearing was a beautiful place it had a stream running through it that parted two ways and at the end of the right path was a beautiful small pond on the other side of the clearing was a forest of trees many with berries growing on them and up the back of the hidden grotto were two caves and in the middle of all these features was a beautiful green grassy meadow in which they had decided to stay the night. It hadn't taken very long to start a fire for warmth with three fire types around. It was at this point that 17 raised the question of names, he looked around the group at the blank faces all around and it suddenly dawned on him that none of them had been given names, to their ex master they were nothing but servants and slaves deserving nothing more than a number. It was then that 21 spoke and when he spoke he raised the question "why don't we just give ourselves a name?" 17 thought this was a great idea and he decided that he would go first and hopefully coax the others into following suite. 17 thought long and hard and finally come out with a name "ok so I think from now on I will be known as Dexter" proclaimed 17. It was 21's turn next "ok" ,he said, "I think that I would like my name to be Chester", following suite it was chimchar's turn "I have never had a name and I have no idea what to call myself" he worried, "take your time and it will come to you naturally" Dexter reassured him, "ok then from now on I'll be known as Benjamin" chimchar said confidently. Next up were the twins "this is so exciting" they whinnied simultaneously, first to speak was the rapidash " ok I want my name to be storm" he said, " and I want to be called sunny" his sister neighed excitedly. Lastly it was the pidgeotto's turn, he thought long and hard and finally decided on a name for himself "I think that I would like to be known as brad". Dexter cleared his throat and said aloud " from now on we are not slaves, we are not numbers, we are free pokemon, fre to do whatever we want whenever we want, I don't know about you guys but I think I may live out the rest of my life here in this beautiful grotto, this place is the place I dreamed about while we were on that farm". With that chester spoke up and said"17 uh sorry Dexter we have been friends since we first met on that farm and you know I will do anything with you, you saved us and for that we owe you our lives thank you, and I think I speak for us all when I say that we would love to stay here together with you"

Brad cleared his throat and with that the whole groups eyes turned towards him and that's when he said " I don't think I am going to stay here with you guys, I mean it's not that I'm not grateful for what you did Dexter it's just that I can fly which means that I am not stuck here in this region like you guys, I don't have to live out the rest of my life here in this grotto hoping and praying that I'm never found by humans again to be enslaved, tomorrow I will leave in search of a place where I can be truly free and not have to worry about ever being enslaved again". It was with this shocking revelation that dexter extinguished the fire and went to sleep.

2 Page


End file.
